The calling darkness
by Caiuslover
Summary: This is a repost of one of my old stories that I took down because it was horrible. I have edited. So it's much better. After years of abuse Hermione finally finds out who her real parents are and her and harry find out what a fake Dumbledore truely is.


Prologue

"The dark lord has fallen.: The old minister crowed with joy. "As such I am happily retiring, these last years as minister have been the worst of almost everyone's lives and now that there is no longer any problems, I can retire without fear of the death eaters getting the office."

Three months after the election of newly appointed minister Fudge they were still not only sentencing death eaters but tracking them down. For the light this day mark the trail of three of the dark's most dangerous, favored members Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange and though everyone believed she was a Lestrange she was really a Riddle. Bellatrix stood wife of the dark lord, strong and proud as her heritage gave her the right to be. All were sentenced to life in Azkaban.

Later that night the Wizengamot held a secret meeting in the bowls of the ministry to figure out what to do with the Lestrange girl. No one wanted her placed with the Malfoy's, though that was her only family outside of Azkaban, but the Malfoy's were a known dark family that only stayed out of Azkaban through lots of bribery. They were waiting for the last member all watching the little girl play, knowing that they not only held her fate, but the fact that all knew they didn't really care what happened to her as long as she didn't become a problem. Just then Dumbledore walked in as always acting like a concerned grandparent he scoped the child up and kissed her head.

" Are not children a wonder" he asked. Everyone looked at him thinking that she is nothing more then the daughter of murders.

"I'm afraid I have bad news." Dumbledore stated gravely. "You see it has come to my attention that Alexandria Lestrange is really Alexandria Riddle, she is the daughter of Bellatrix and Voldemort." The name of course caused everyone to flinch, and as one they all scooted away from the child playing on Dumbledore's lap, pulling on his beard as he smiled down on her.

"I would be more then willing to raise her myself but I'm afraid with my duties at Hogwarts and such that is not possible but I do happen to have the perfect place to put her." No one argued or even asked what would become of the child except one. The newly appointed minister who still needed Dumbledore's help too much to protest when he was told Dumbledore's true plan for the child. Dumbledore looked down at the child. Thinking that when she was older she would be useful not as a weapon no he had the Potter boy for that but for other things. As he walked he placed the little girl on the doorstep with a note. No one protested the Potter boy had at least gotten that much, someone that checked up on the family. Someone other then Dumbledore, he knew what waited for both of the children the Potter boy and the Riddle girl and he couldn't wait for the broken pieces to arrive at Hogwarts.

Chapter One, The abuse

Hermione Granger woke up to the sound of someone telling her to get up. She blinked her eyes open in a way that made her pedophile father almost moan. She was told that she had slept in so her mother had to cook her own breakfast. Hermione flinched she knew what that meant. When her parents came home from work she would be punished. She got up and dressed her father watching the entire time.

"And don't eat today," he said while observing her " you are getting too fat." Hermione nodded her head. She looked like a skeleton, so she had no idea how she was getting too fat, but she knew better then to say that. She followed her parents out the door and played the dutiful daughter waving her parents off as they left for work. She went back inside to start her chores starting with the mess her mother had created in the kitchen. Hermione followed her father's orders and didn't eat anything, she had learned when she was young her father had the house wired. She moved to the living room and started tidying up planning her day. She needed time to take a shower before her parents got home knowing that her father expected her to be extremely clean for her punishment.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione had just finished drying her hair when the front door opened. "Hermione where are you.:

"I'm upstairs I just finished in the shower." She hurried downstairs to greet her parents. Her father looked her up and down as she came down the stairs.

" I think you have something to say to your mother, before we start you punishment. Hermione nodded her head,

"I'm sorry I over slept mummy" Her mother just sneered.

"I don't want to hear her screaming, I have a headache" and with that her mother abandoned her to the mercy of her father. Hermione had gotten through the day by not thinking about the punishment but now that it was time she felt a rush of fear. Her father guided her into the living room closing all the windows and shutting the baby blue curtains. He walked back over and slowly started kissing her neck in the mockery of a lover.

"I think I want to enjoy you, tonight we'll deal with your punishment after we're done and with that he spun her around and crashed his lips to hers. He pulled her pink shirt over her head only briefly pulling away but when he slammed his lips back, he took advantage of the fact she had opened her mouth to breath, and slid his tongue into her mouth taking a second to lick her lips as he passed them. He pushed her to the couch, smirking as she whimpered in fear. This wasn't the first time this had happened, but it was the first time her father had done this before he punished her. She tried to take calming breaths because she knew the punishment would be so much worse if she voiced her disgust at the moment. Her father finally stopped the assault on her mouth as he traveled downward leering at the kiddy bra she was wearing. He ripped the bra off extra viciously. Her father then unbuttoned her jeans and pulled off her undies.

"Undress me" He whispered in her ear in what was meant to be, she was sure, a seductive tone. She pulled off his shirt and kissed his chest knowing it would please him and hopefully, make him more gentle with her. She undid his belt and then his pants. She paused at his boxers and looked him in the eyes. She softly kissed his lips and he looked at her in shock. He ripped of his boxers and started kissing her all over. He keep coming back to her lips and smiling when she kissed him back. Finally he started to plunge in and out of her, albeit with more care then normal. Ten minutes later he was done and recovering. He pulled out of her with a groan.

" Get up, but don't get dressed, I still need to punish you for your mother." Hermione got up and stood where her father indicated. He pulled out the fire poker and held it over the fire for a couple of minutes. He sat it down and came over to her picking up her ripped bra on the way. Making it into a gag.

"Normally you'd need to keep quiet on your own, but since you were such a good girl, I'll help you keep quiet, so you don't get in even more trouble." He stuck the make shift gag in her mouth, whispering in her ear to keep her calm, " Breathe in and out through you nose." After getting her calm enough, he went back and picked up the fire poker. He lightly trailed it over her skin forming new scars, he could hear her hiss through the gag in agony. He keep going occasionally going over to the fire to heat the poker back up. This lasted for two hours before he decided she had been punished enough for her mother's standards. He took the gag out of her mouth and kissed the tear's off her checks then kissed her mouth holding her against him.

" Get dressed and go ahead and go to bed, I'll bring you something to eat" Hermione nodded and headed up to her room after pulling on her clothes. She was still crying gently and she passed her mother on the stairs. Her mother smacked her as she passed.

" You little slut, so how did you soften him up." Hermione just looked down.

" The punishment wasn't harsh enough if you keep quiet." Her mother bit out.

" Daddy gagged me since you said you didn't want to hear me." Hermione said quietly still looking down.

"Why you little…" Just then her father entered the hallway with a tray.

" Leave her alone Susan, I've already punished her, I did exactly as you asked and kept her quiet, that's not her fault." Her mother just stormed down the rest of the stairs into the kitchen.

" Come on sweetheart, I'll tuck you in." her father lead her up the rest of the stairs and into her room. Hermione hopped up on the bed causing him to laugh. Hermione loved these times, her father usually felt a bit guilty and treated her like a daughter not his plaything. Though that confused Hermione more, she didn't know how to react to her parents sometimes they treated her like their daughter other times they hated her. Though her mother really just hated her from a far. It was her father that truly caused her pain. She knew that she hated her parents as horrible as it sounded, but there was part of her that loved them, it was small but she knew that her life would seem so much worse if she lost that small part that loved then. It was that part that allowed her to kiss her father back so he would be nicer, it was that part that made her able to bite her tongue from telling her mother what a horrible bitch she really was. Her father kissed her on the forehead,

"I love you, Hermione"

" I love you too, daddy" He walked out the door and Hermione went to her bathroom and threw up. The small part that loved them always went to the back of her mind when they left her alone. In private she could hate them safely. She went to her room and started chewing on the granola bar her father had brought her, taking the rest of the try with him when he had left. Hermione finally allowed herself to cry.


End file.
